Rumors
by FanfictMONSTER
Summary: This time Amber has gone too far. PEDDIE- NESS!
1. A date

**Hey guise! My story- idea- generating- friend came up with another one for me! So here goes! :D **

**Oh, yeah, and by the way… R E V I E W!**

**I don't own H.O.A.**

**Yes I do.**

**No. I'm kidding. **

When the bell rang, it was a relief. I'm not quite sure why, but today everything seemed to be going so slow. Like molasses- level slow. Like slow motion, I'm- watching- myself- outside- my- body, Matrix slow.

I lazily collected my books in one arm, shoved as many as I could fit into my bulging shoulder bag, then scooped up the remaining ones in the _other _arm, rubbing my eyes. How many times had I fallen asleep in a class today? Four? Five? I had lost track. Today, I just didn't really care about my surroundings. I suppose everyone had these days once and a while…

Someone tapped me lightly on the shoulder, and I turned around slowly, already irritated by whoever it was. When I had completed the goal of turning my head all the way, I let out a sigh of exasperation.

"Bug off, will you?"

The weasel's wide smile evaporated, and for a moment I thought I had successfully ended the short exchange. But then his expression morphed into an amused, pitying smirk, and I knew with a heavy heart he had found something to tease me about.

"What happened to your face?" he snickered bluntly.

"Excuse me?" I retorted, advancing toward him. I should have learned by then that he never backed down, so now all that was happening was that we were awkwardly close. I hated him with every fiber of my being for being so proud all the time. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

"Your face," he repeated, raising his eyebrows, as if those two words explained it all.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Just bug off, okay?" I asked angrily.

He made a gesture to his own face, swirling his finger around his eye wildly.

"I'm talking about the raccoon look you're rockin'."

I angrily yanked a pocket mirror out of my bag and looked at my face. My eyeshadow and eyeliner were smudged down my cheek from rubbing my eyes earlier. My face flushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah? It's called makeup, weasel."

Eddie raised his eyebrows again, clearly not buying it.

"Whatever," I growled, attempting to shove past the jerk. But he, of course, would have none of that.

Eddie gripped my arm with a firm hand, gently swinging me back to stand before him. I attempted to wiggle around him and his handy desk blockade several more times, failing and becoming angrier with each attempt, but to no avail. Finally I sighed in exasperation and glared up into his crystal blue eyes.

"What?" I finally demanded venomously. He gave a cute, one- sided smirk (wait, what did I just say?), pride gleaming on his face.

"I just wanted to know…" he started, putting his hands up as if he was commanding a dog to stay. That ticked me off. I understood English. "If… youwantedtohangoutafterschool?" he sped- talked, then threw his hands up over his spiky blonde hair for protection.

"What?" I questioned, becoming impatient with his immaturity.

The cockroach let his hands drop, glared at me as if I was the stupidest person to walk the face of the Earth, and then said assertively, "You and I are going to hang out after school tomorrow, okay?"

I opened my mouth to protest, but I didn't. I couldn't. Because I… I wanted to. I actually wanted to. I also wanted to slap myself silly. This was Eddie we were talking about! But… he seemed so genuine! It could be an act… but I somehow knew it wasn't all the same…

"Fine," I said, looking him straight in the eyes. He smiled victoriously. "But if you try and prank me or whatever, you're dead, yeah?"

"Yeah," he responded in a bad imitation of my voice.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Eddie finally moved aside, gesturing politely for me to leave. Finally. I strolled out, wishing desperately that I wasn't so excited about our little hang out. It wasn't that big of a deal.

But it was to me, and I ignored the only possible explanation. I did not like Eddie, have not ever liked Eddie, and would never like Eddie. But the feeling nagged me all the way to English.

**Sorry for the total shortness! The P.O.V. will be switching, so it'll get interesting soon! Promise! :D R E V I E W please! **


	2. A kiss

**Okay, I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I'm writing a Jabian, Amfie, and Bade (for Victorious) one- shot to make up for not updating in so long! I'm so sorry- I know I hate when other writers do this! XD**

**Here's chapter two, from Eddie's P.O.V.!**

My heart was racing as the bell rang. I don't know why. It was just a date, and Patricia was just a girl. This didn't happen to me! I never got nervous. I was smooth with the ladies, and no one could do this to me… but as I looked over at her as she swept her hair back behind her ear, finishing up her work, the sunlight playing on her shining hair-Great. Snap out of it, Eddie!

I smoothly pushed myself up from my seat, swinging my bag over my shoulder and pushing up my sleeves. Okay. Fine. I was nervous. But I could still manage to retain my dignity if I played it cool. As I reached her table, my heart skipped a beat.

"Hey, Yacker," I smirked, voice higher than I had intended.

She looked up, grimacing.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about our little 'hang out'. This should be interesting."

I felt my heart deflate a little.

(Whoa. Time out. Did I just use a literary device?

…

Did I just _say_ "_literary device_"? Ugh, never mind.)

I felt my heart deflate a little. Had she seriously forgotten about our date? And she hadn't even called it a "date", which was what I had thought I had made pretty clear that it was. I thought she would have been at least a _little_ excited. I knew there was a chance she was acting, but she seemed so genuinely uninterested. I swallowed my disappointment as I realized that for the first time, one of her taunts had seriously hit home.

She was taking forever packing up her bag, so I sighed in mock dramatic annoyance and handed her the Bio textbook sitting on the desk.

"Thanks, but I have arms, you know. It's not like I'm incapable of picking up a book," she sneered, and I felt myself burn in annoyance.

"Guess that's what you get around here for trying to be a gentleman," I huffed under my breath. Man, she was already starting to get on my nerves. A small voice inside me questioned the practicality of us ever being an item; we fought _so_ much. But I pushed the thought aside.

"Yeah right," she laughed tauntingly. "Like you could ever achieve the 'gentleman' status, Cockroach."

"Whatever," I replied lamely, rolling my eyes.

No, no, no! I was not going to let our date, and what might be my only chance at getting on Patricia's good side, be ruined by our stupid little fights.

"Listen," I sighed softly, catching Patricia's arm and wheeling her about to face me. She managed to shrug out of my grasp and chose to use her arm instead to prop her book up, rather than touch me. How romantic.

"I think we both know that there's a little more between us than pure hatred, even if it _is_ only a little. _Maybe_ some friendship? Maybe we could be frienemies instead of enemies, at least. Okay? We can still bag on each other and stuff, but Patricia… I like hanging out with you, and I think you like hanging out with me, too."

Patricia's face was scarlet, and she looked really uncomfortable. Part of me regretted the awkward talk, and part of me relished her embarrassment. I'm sure she would feel the same towards me if our positions had been reversed.

"Save the speech, Krueger," she looked up at me with bright, shy eyes, and complained, but her voice was less harsh than before.

I smiled.

We soon realized we hadn't established a place to "hang", and after visiting both our lockers, we made a unianimous decision to go back to my room and work on our homework together, which was kind of a letdown. At least we were still hanging out…

And there was also the fact that we had a good chance of being alone, seeing as Fabian was always hanging out with Amber and Nina.

We stepped outside into the sunshine, shoes crunching on gravel. That was the only sound as we walked in silence. My mind frantically searched for things to say, but nothing happened. Patricia didn't say anything either. Wow. If we weren't insulting each other, there was really nothing else we had in common. Suddenly, on a whim, I blurted out, "What's your favorite color?"

She looked up at me with an insult already shining in her eyes.

"What?" she asked critically.

"C'mon, Yacker. Just answer the question."

She raised her eyebrows skeptically.

I rolled my eyes in defeat.

"I want to get to know you better okay? Just tell me."

"You want to… get to know me better?" she asked in conformation, a little smirk playing on her lips. It was kind of adorable. (Whoa, back up. I didn't say that.)

"Yeah… thanks for making me say it," I teased, punching her in the arm lightly. She responded with an even more intense one, and I yelped out in pain.

"Ow!"

"If that hurt your poor wittle shoulder, don't give me any attitude, Cockroach, and it won't happen again," she smiled cunningly.

We were walking really slowly, and I didn't mind. There was a moment of silence as we crunched slowly back to the house. My heart was racing again.

"Purple."

"What?" I asked, snapping back into conversation, completely confused. I turned my head down to look at her again. She was looking straight ahead, and seemed to be deep in thought.

"Dark purple, though, not like a girly color-"

"Wait, Patricia."

"Yeah?" she stopped in her tracks.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

She sighed in annoyance and rolled her eyes as if I was the dumbest person in the world.

"You asked me what my favorite color was."

"That was, like, ten minutes ago!" I protested in self- defense.

"Yeah, right!" she retorted with a grin. "So, what's yours?"

"Hm? My what?"

"Favorite color, idiot!"

"Oh… uh… blue. What's your favorite ice cream flavor?" I countered with another question.

Patricia raised an eyebrow. "Are we playing a game now?"

"Sure," I replied, shrugging and smirking down at her. "Why not? At least 'till we get home."

We were about halfway to the house.

"Let's see… favorite animal…" she mused, when suddenly we passed right beside a huge mud puddle- on _her_ side. I couldn't resist. I'm sorry. I know shoving is not the best prank, especially for someone as clever as me when it comes to practical jokes, but it was there, and instinct kicked in.

I suddenly gave Patricia a little push, and she tumbled, tripping over her own legs, to land in the mud, still on her feet, but with the brown stuff splattered all up one of her legs and shoe.

"Ugh, gross! What's wrong with you?" she demanded, standing incredulously in the huge lake of gunk. I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing, unable to control myself at all. One point for me!

"Stop, it's not funny, you jerk," she complained, surveying the damage to her right pant leg. I managed to calm my hysterics to an amused snicker.

"Oh, come on, Patricia. It was a completely legitimate practical joke. Like you wouldn't have gone for an obvious opportunity to drench me in mud if you got the chance!" I argued, and she ground her teeth together, still standing in the mud, facing me. She seemed to be analyzing what I had just said.

"Well… you… well… fine." She concluded, trudging slowly out of the puddle. "Ugh, this is sick. I can feel it squishing in my shoes! How am I supposed to walk the rest of the way like _this_?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Girls. You're all the same." I walked over to her simply, then bent down and scooped her up bridal style. In response, she let out a very out of character squeal.

"What are you doing?"

"Wow, Patricia," I commented, ignoring her question. "I didn't know you could make such a girly sound."

"Shut up and let me down!" she protested, blushing, and pushing slightly on my chest.

Just her touching me in any way sent butterflies off in my stomach, although I hate to admit it. And now… I was holding her. The only other time I had ever touched Patricia so intimately had been the time when I had caught her (after I knocked her off a ladder), and then had promptly and intentionally dropped her. Okay, so I understood her discomfort.

She barely weighed anything compared to what I had been expecting, and I found (thank God) that I could easily support her weight.

I leaned in closer to her face, and smirked, "I promise I won't drop you this time, Yacker."

It was amusing to watch her squirm in discomfort at my nearness. I had a talent for hiding disomfort when I was feeling it, which made me cool and collected compared to my victims of intentional awkward- ness.

She worked her mouth for a moment, then nodded with a hint of a smile. I swallowed my nervousness, and tightened my grip on Patricia as she wrapped her arms around my neck tenderly. It was as if she was afraid to make too much contact with me, even though I was literally holding her.

I stopped suddenly, staring her in the eyes. She smiled back, and I could see through her eyes, into her emotions. She seemed both confused and nervous at the same time, but she was smiling shyly nonetheless.

"What?" she asked in her thick accent, making it sound like she wasn't saying the "t". I liked the way she talked.

"Your eyes are really pretty, Yacker," I breathed, standing in the middle of the path. Luckily, no one seemed to be coming at the moment.

We were alone.

And suddenly, the butterflies pushed me forward and the adrenaline pumped through my veins, and I just had so much affection that I didn't even understand bottled up for this girl, and I was kissing her there in the middle of the pathway, and she was startled but kissing back, and I could feel our shock and desire mingling as we stood there, swaying on the spot, locked together, heads tilted and eyes closed in a sudden moment of passion.

Her stiff form loosened, and although I could feel I was doing most of the kissing, I could tell she was enjoying it, too.

But neither of us found out about Amber and the bush until much later...

**Gasp! What did that last sentence mean, you may ask? Well I'll tell you! In the next chapter! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :D**


	3. A flash

**I'm SO SORRY, GUYS. I haven't updated this in so freaking long! **

**EVERYONE READ THIS:**

**As an apology, I will write a one- shot for whoever leaves a comment stating the topic that they want first. I will only take the first one, so REVIEW FAST! **

**I have so much planned for this story, and am trying to get the plot rolling along, but I promise Peddie cuteness and perhaps… a kiss? In this chapter! So enjoy! :D**

I was dreaming about the tunnels. I could hear echoes and strange noises bouncing around inside my head, and I tossed and turned in discomfort, eyes squinted shut. Suddenly, Senkhara was there, eyes blazing, demanding something about the Osirion and distraction from their duty. My heart gave a little jump for some reason, and I leapt up in bed, panting and sweating from the dream. I don't know why I was so rattled; the dream was already starting to fade, but I realized I couldn't think straight.

Senkhara's eyes were still boring into me, branded permanently in my brain. I trembled softly in the bed. Except that it wasn't a bed. What the…?

As my eyes adjusted to the darkness around me, I looked around frantically, eyes wide and panic blurring my thoughts. Memories of being Rufus's prisoner began to haunt me once more, things I had pushed deep down into the depths of my thoughts that were rising to the surface once more. Where was I?

But then my eyes latched onto a framed picture on the wall across from where I was lying, and I immediately felt the fear flow out of my body as I stared at the familiar sight. I recognized the picture; I was simply downstairs in the Anubis common room.

Suddenly, scattered thoughts began to flow back to me from the night before. And then, like a huge tidal wave, _all_ my memories of last night flooded my brain.

Eddie and I had snuck out on a secret date (our first as an official couple) in the common room. We had eaten a makeshift "romantic" dinner, and talked for about an hour. I had meant to go back up to my bed after, but I guess I had become too tired and collapsed, because, well, here I was. I put my hand down and almost screamed after it made contact with something alive and moving. There was a shifting of blankets on the couch beside me as my heart rate regained its normal pace, and Eddie sat up next to me.

"Ouch, Yacker. Sheesh, be a little more careful, why don't you?" he smirked.

"Eddie, you almost gave me a heart attack!" I whispered, punching his shoulder with a generous amount of strength.

He responded with a chuckle.

"It's not funny," I protested, looking around to ensure no one else was down here. "We're lucky Victor didn't decide to come down here for a midnight snack or something. Can you even picture his face if he ever saw us together… like this, especially!" I surveyed our surroundings.

Then I noticed the blanket.

"Eddie, when did this get here?"

"I got cold in the night, so I grabbed a blanket. So what?"

We were sitting in such close proximity that it would have been romantic if it wasn't so insanely intimate.

"_So what_?" I scoffed. "Uh, two things come to mind-"

"Shhh!" Eddie interrupted, smiling cockily.

"Two things come to mind," I continued in a softer tone. "One: why didn't you wake me up after _you_ did? We should have gone back to our beds as soon as you realized we were still out here! And two: don't you think this looks kind of… I don't know…" I was glad it was dark, because I could feel my face becoming hot and red.

"What?" Eddie asked, his form in the dark shifting again so that he sat up straighter, listening attentively.

"I don't know… " I continued, red faced. "It's just… well, what would _you_ think if you came downstairs in the morning to see two of your housemates, who just so happen to be boyfriend and girlfriend, sleeping together under the same blanket on the same couch?"

"Oh," Eddie said lamely. "I get it now."

Suddenly, there was a little flash from the direction of the staircase, which started my heart up. I was facing Eddie, who was sitting facing the stairs. The flash wasn't big, but it was powerful enough to light up his startled features.

"What was that?" I hissed, twisting around from my spot on the couch to eye the stairs.

"I don't know," Eddie responded with a hushed voice. We both sat, dead silent and stock still, watching the stairs that seemed so far away, intently. After a minute of no movement whatsoever, Eddie replied quietly, "Hey, it was probably nothing, Yacker."

I hesitated a moment, then agreed tentively, "Yeah, okay. Let's just go back to our real beds. This house gives me the creeps at night."

Eddie stood up, stretching then extending a hand to me. I took it and he pulled me up onto my feet. It was cold outside of our warm blanket cocoon.

We cleaned up our platters of food, burnt out candle (good thing the house didn't set on fire while we were sleeping…), and the blanket we had been using, and walked to the foot of the stairs together.

I eyed the winding curved staircase suspiciously for a moment, top to bottom, half- expecting another weird flash, just at a closer proximity, but nothing happened. I shrugged away the thoughts of the freaky flash, and instead turned to my new boyfriend.

"G'night, Eddie."

"'Night," he whispered with a smile, then stepped forward, taking my hands and leaning in slightly.

I swallowed, afraid, and leaned away slightly. I didn't mean to give the cockroach the impression that I didn't want to kiss him, but our kiss earlier today had been my first. Eddie, on the other hand, clearly had a lot of experience (something I wasn't too excited about), and I don't know… I guess I felt kind of embarrassed about my lack of talent in this subject.

Eddie paused for a moment, waiting to see if I was too scared to carry on, but I gave him a little nervous smile, and he moved in to plant a short, sweet kiss on my lips.

We parted, and I crept upstairs as quietly as I could, only causing the steps to squeak a few times.

I slipped into bed, fully clothed, and closed my heavy eyes, smiling myself to sleep.

**The story is finally set up! I'm sorry if it was kind of boring, but now I can continue on and advance the story! Remember to send a request, first one will be granted!**

**R E V I E W !**


	4. A blonde

**Here's the next installment, guys, where hopefully things will start to make sense! :O MUAHAHA- I love plot twists! **

**I AM SUFFERING FROM WITHDRAWAL. I swear to God, I want to go to England right now just so I can re-watch the series. You guys know that on the day America saw the finale, season 2 PREMIERED in England? :OOOOO Why can't I be there? (Plus it's where they all live… or lived…) I live in California. XD**

I flicked my long, shiny, blonde hair over one shoulder, giggling slightly to myself. They were just too cute! My camera only contained the two pictures of them, but they were Tigerbeat- worthy. (Maybe I should be a paparazzi person when I grow up!)

The first one had been snapped from behind a bush, which was apparent seeing as there was a leaf blocking the whole right corner of the picture. But I had succeeded in capturing the most amazing view of Patricia and Eddie's first kiss.

Okay, I know what you're thinking, but no. I was most certainly _not_ stalking them. I was simply watching them to see when they got together! I mean, I knew it was going to happen soon, so I just decided to follow them around until it did. (And it was totally worth the squatting behind stuff and that one time when I stepped in the mud puddle that I didn't see. )

The second picture was the one I took last night.

SOOOOO CUTE!

Eddie and Patricia were sitting, face to face, gazing into each other's eyes, deep in what was probably a totally intimate conversation, legs covered by the blanket that covered both of them. They were so adorable together! Being the dating guru, of course, I had predicted their hookup since, like, the first day Eddie even arrived.

Last night didn't go exactly as I had planned, but it turned out to be okay, because neither of them saw me! I had forgotten that my camera has an automatic switch to flash mode whenever it was too dark out. Yeah, that had created a teensy disturbance, but I learned that freezing in place in a bad situation always gets you off the hook! They didn't see a thing. Well… besides the flash, I mean.

I switched back to the first picture again, with a little click from my camera.

_Awwww_, my brain thought, even after seeing it for the fortieth time. I loved romance! It made my heart jump and my tummy feel all tingly! I wonder if that happens to everyone….

As I was sitting there on my bed, it occurred to me suddenly that I couldn't just keep my expertise photography or this total cuteness to myself. I had to show someone else, so I could gossip about it! I love gossip so much, and I really needed to talk to someone about Peddie right then.

I took a little hop to get off my pink bedspread, and once off and standing upright, I took a moment to align my flowy shirt. These things are important, too, you know. So many people neglect fashion that it's kind of sad. Then, I bent down and began to hunt.

After only a few moments of rummaging through my bottom drawer, I located my prize: my camera's uploading- videos- and- pictures- cord- thingy.

So I don't know what it's called. Whatever. I'm not a geek. If I asked Fabian, I bet he'd know _exactly _what it's called. All _I _needed to know is that if I plug one end of it into my purple camera, and one into my flowery laptop, the pictures would appear on my Facebook. Yay!

I shoved one end of the cord into my recording device and the other into my computer. After a few seconds, a little pop up thing came up on my screen, telling me that my camera was connected! I gave a little squeal of excitement, and swept a hand up to brush the hair out of my face, grinning from ear to ear. (Not _really_; it's just an expression. In case you didn't know.)

I clicked on the Facebook icon, selected "upload photos", and was about to click it when the door suddenly swung open.

I swear. To God. My heart. Stopped.

"Patricia!" I shrieked in annoyance. "It's called knocking, have you ever heard of it? Whatever will I do with you… Honestly."

"Sorry, " Patricia shrugged, then continued, "I just came to tell you about an emergency Sibuna…" she trailed off, and for the longest time, I could _not_ figure out what she was staring at.

"What." I asked, almost saying it as a statement.

"Uh… what're you doing?" she asked suspiciously, and I finally realized that she was looking at my laptop/camera downloading process.

My heart restarted, and I snatched the laptop up as she took a step forward.

"Nothing! It's nothing, Patricia! Stop! Nothing!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa …." Patricia headed me off. "Okay, okay, calm down, Amber. Jeez… No need to get your underwear in a twist," she scoffed, and backed out of the room with raised eyebrows. Right before leaving out the way she came, she added quickly, "But remember: Sibuna meeting in ten minutes. At the usual spot. "

"I got it," I replied matter- of- factly blinking my heavily- mascaraed eyes. She looked at me skeptically, and I cocked my head and said critically, "Patricia… I'm with the program. I _created_ this club, remember? You think I'd actually miss a meeting? You offend me."

Patricia opened her mouth, thought about it for a moment, then shut the door, shaking her head.

I should go if I wanted to get to the clearing in time. But I had to finish my business!

I placed my laptop back down gently, but hesitated before pressing the "upload" button.

Would Patricia be angry?

But then I thought about it a little more clearly.

Who could it hurt?

Plus, I needed to get down there for the meeting. I guess I _could_ show up fashionably late, but no one would believe it if I said that I was late on purpose.

I paused for a moment, then decisively and confidently hit the "upload" button.

I smiled and straightened out my hair before walking down to meet the others.

**I just realized how fun it is to write as Amber! :D I love it! :x**

**R E V I E W please! I NEED THEM LIKE I NEED FOOD AND WATERMELON. Oops, haha, I meant to type "water", but I'm keeping that 'cuz it's funny. :P **


End file.
